Your True Love
by Yu-YuSailor
Summary: Hey there! YuYu Sailor here with a Hieixyou fic!Future lemons.I'll try to update as soon as I can...anyway You come across a hotheaded fire demon, he saves you, you pass out, what's next? Read & find out
1. Chapter 1

Yuyusailor13: the fic. is a bit fixed. so enjoy  
hiei: on with the fic. serena  
yuyusailor13: yes, yes, yes...please enjoy -  
hiei: hn...scowls at serena

_**How it all Began**_

You're sitting on a stone in the forest under a tree, thinking about what happened before you came there.

Flashback

Your sitting on your bed brush your short/long (choose one)(insert color of hair) hair, when all of a sudden you hear a banging noise on your door. You stand immediately, and stare at the in wide eye terror! Then you hear a voice that you never heard before saying "OPEN the fucking door. Or else, I'll break it door for you!"

(Author/good thing you had the door locked!)

You started to think yourself 'If that guy gets in here I'm sure as hell he'll want to do something to me!' What pulled you out of thought was the sound of a cracking noise. You looked at the door to see its been cracked! This guy was breaking down your door!

Your run towards your window, open it then start to climb out of it. When you've finally reached ground, you started to run towards the park. The man broke through you door and ran to your window, he saw you running, so he started to climb down to run after you. You were running for dear life!

&YOUR POV&

'I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!I M BEING CHASE BY A MANIAC, THAT PROBABLY WANTS TO RAPE ME!OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH mom, dad why did you have to go on that meeting, I bet if you were still here this would have never happened! NO I have to be strong...I'll survive...I hope...I have to find someone, or get help, or something!'

AUTHOR POV

You've finally reach the park that said "CHERRY BLOSSOM PARK" in front of it. You look behind yourself and see the man was still on your tail. So, you run inside. The man follows you in. You found a couple of bushes to hind to behind so you hid. The man said "Come out, come out where ever you are...I know you're behind one on these bushes here. Just let me have my fun and your free to go...Let's do this the easy way..."  
'YOU THOUGHT TO YOUR SELF 'NO WAY IN HELL I"M GOING TO GIVE HIM MY VIRGINITY!'

So, you just stay there as quiet as can be...all of a sudden you fell something pulling your hair, you look up to see the man with a knife in his left hand. He pushed to the ground and started to rip your shirt off, you screamed ,but it was quickly shut off because the knife was at your throat. He was having his way with you by kissing your breast, licking and biting them.

You couldn't do anything to stop him on the count of the knife on your throat. The man's hand went lower to touch you vagina, you froze. You couldn't take it anymore, the man started to unzip his pants.

(author/he didn't take off your jeans all the way if you know what I mean/)

He positioned himself so that he can enter you. You shut you eyes tightly not wanting to see anything. Then you felt something flying over you, you opened your eyes and saw a flash of black (guess who) knock the man right off of you. You got up and pulled your jeans up and buckled everything up. Your shirt was ripped so you were only in your jeans and bra. You look to the side of you and saw a short boy...no man punching the hell out the man who tried to rape you.

You look at yourself to find a slash on your arm and a couple of scratches on your stomach. When the boy...no man in the black cloak was done he came up to you and just stared into your eyes ,you stared back. You were amazed by the red ruby eyes he had.

He broke the silence "Hn.. You nigens make to much noise I couldn't sleep...you're a onna baka, you couldn't take care of yourself?" got you pissed.  
"Listen idiot I almost rape, sorry on disturbing your sleep. I didn't want to be in this situation in the first place" you shot back then said

"Thank you I owe you one if you weren't here I would of gotten raped! My name is (your name) just looked at you then said "Hiei" "Thank-You!" You said happily. Hiei just hned and vanished. You blinked a couple of time then sighed happily "I'm so glad!"

present

You just finish cleaning your wounds with the water next to the tree you were under.

(Author/what will happen next? Review and tell me what you think! This is my first fix, so go easy on me!-)  
hiei: hn...bakka onna  
serena: be nice hiei!  
me and hiei start fight  
kurama: review please...-;;;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Serena here, for some odd reason when chapter 2 didn't want to go threw... . so i'm rewriting it.  
hiei: ur stupid you know that, you had to delete your fic. now something is going wrong. hn. bakka nigen...  
me: thank hiei .  
hiei: on with the fic onna  
me: yeah yeah, the remake of chapter 2  
enjoy!**

_Last time:_ "Thank-You!" You said happily. Hiei just hned and vanished. You blinked a couple of time then sighed happily "I'm so glad!" present You just finish cleaning your wounds with the water next to the tree you were under.

Hiei Pov.

**I've been watching the onna for some time now,...bakka nigen didn't let me sleep at all. With her screaming...  
I edge myself closer to her, curiousity seems to get me all the time, damn. I leaped from the tree I was in to the tree above her, to get a closer look. ' Hn why would a man want to do anything to her,...she doesn't seem so special. Hn.'  
I lean closer to catch her scent, to see if it were any different,...she smells live vanilla, and lavander...nothing so special about that...  
I leaned in closer, but as soon a I did, the tree branch ticked and leaves fell. I saw her look up then shrugged it off.**

Your Pov.  
I heard something move in the tree branches above me, but quickly ignored it. 'Probably a squirrel' I thought.

Hiei Pov. 

**I tried to catch my balance, but ended up falling on the ground with a "thug"  
I quickly got up and looked at her...I smirked at her expession. I heard her ask in a shocked voice "Are you ok?"**

Author Pov.  
Hiei replied with a "Hn", and you got ticked off "IS Hn the only word word in your Vocabulary! What is your problem?" "Hn. Bakka onna..." "So your know, these words too, huh?...Hey you called me a stupid woman, how DARE you call me stupid, shorty!" Hiei quickly lost his temper, and with the speed of lighting, quickly unshealth his katana and pinned you to the tree, with the tip of his katana to your neck.   
Hiei said in a venomious voice. "I grow tired of your Questioning...do you want to die!" "Why are you doing this..?" "ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS BAKKA ONNA!"  
You stare at him in total shock,...first you were chased out your loving home...almost raped by a crazy man...got saved,...by a guy with a bad attitude, and now was about to die for just being curious. This all to much for you to handle so you fainted. Hiei looked at you Dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Hn. might as well take the onna to Genkai's..." With that said he picked you up bridal style, and headed his way to Genkkai's temple.

**  
me: the remake of chapter 2, not so bad if I say so myself!  
hiei: you made me carry the onna  
me: . i know because i'm the author/director what i say goes!  
kurama: review please  
me: yes yes yes yes please review, i love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Everyone...- i'm sorry for what happened...**_

_**um,...yes i had chapter three, but when i went to edit by mistake i deleted it so i'm gonna have to rewrite it again --;;;;;, no i don't have it saved in my computer because all my files got wiped out cries**_

_**i know it sucks,...please i beg all the fan i have/had please bear with me...school is restarting and i'm nervous as hell, and during i was so busy...i'm so sorry...today i'll try to get the new chapter 3 up and chapter 4...to make it up to u all. please be patient with me i love you all thank you!**_

_**Hiei: Fancy speech for being lazy over the summer...**_

_**me: hiei, u know i was busy, don't try to get me in trouble with my fans . **_

_**Kurama: hiei leave serena alone**_

_**me: thank you kurama, hugs him**_

_**Kurama: no problem**_

_**Hiei: growls**_

_**me: oh hiei, giggles don't worry i'll get back to the fic.**_

_**Hiei: don't, i don't like the fact i have to take care of an annoying onna**_

_**me: be nice or no sweet snow! walk away**_

_**hiei: sweet snow...runs after serena**_

_**Kurama: ;;;;; please be patient with serena, and enjoy the updated she puts up...goodbye for now waves**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone i'm back and i'm ready please enjoy the remake of this chapter**

**hiei: u kept ur word, serena smirks**

**me: of course i did,...i would never lie to my fans hiei . **

**hiei: hn...**

**Kurama: heh heh, well enjoy the remake of chapter 3**

** Meeting the Gang**

**_last time:_ Hiei looks dumbfounded by what happened, but quickly recovers "Guess I'll have to take the baka onna to Genkais..."He shealths his katana, picks you up bridal style, he heads his way towards Genkais.  
**

** You wake up with a sudden start,...'where am I' you thought. You begin to look around the room.  
White walls, navy blue curtins (sp?), the sun was shinning on your your eyes, so you turned around to you side. 'This isn't my bed,...where the hell am I' you thought this while looking at your surroundings carefully.  
"So your finally awake, onna" As soon as you heard this, you jumped abruptly. You turn to your side, and see that guy who saved you from that crazy guy. He was sitting on the window sill. You justed couldn't think of his name...  
"Uhh..." you were cut off by someone knocking on the door. The person opens the door, to reveil a boy with beautiful long red hair. "Hello, my name is Kurama, may I know your name please?" He asked politely  
You looked at him for a moment and said " Y/N" Kurama smiled "That's a beautiful name. You blushed a bit "thank you" Kurama smiled.  
"Hn."  
You turn your gaze over to the boy in the window sill,...you look back at Kurama. who was sitting at the edge of the bed next to you. You ask Kurama sliently "um...Kurama..." "His name is Hiei, he's the one who brought you here" he replied "Oh"  
It was all coming back to you, he was the one who kept on giving you an attitude,...you look over to him and glare. Hiei catches this and says "What the hell are you looking at onna?" while staying this he jumped down the window and took out his sword. Before he can do anything several more people came into the room.  
A kid with black hair and browns introduces himself first "Hey I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and this here is Kuwabara" he points to a guy way taller than him with orange hair. In your opinion he's ugly as hell! The ugly kid walks up to, and pulls you out of bed, knee;ls in front of you and says "Your beauty is superb, and I Kazuma Kuwabara will protect you with my life" 'He's touching me, ewwww, he's touching me' you thought disgusted. You couldn't take it ANYMORE,...so you smack him down to the ground. "Don't you ever Touch Me Again Bakka!" "Ahhhhh haaaa Ahhhhaaaaa" Yusuke fell on the floor luaghing at the situation.**

"Dimwit, take Kuwabara down stairs." an old woman with pink said. She looks at you "My name is Genkai, i'm am the owner of this temple, you are welcomed to stay if you like" With that she leaves.

You stood there in front of people that you didn't know weither to trust of just run away. A girl with tourquiose hair comes up to you and bows. "Hello, my name is Yukina, and I will be helping you with anything you need... don't be afraid to ask" she smiled sweetly at you. "Thank you, Yukina" You bow down in return. "I'll be downstairs preparing lunch for everyone" she said loud enought so everyone can hear. Hiei stared at you and Yukina, then turned to go back on the window sill. Yukina goes downstairs.

**  
"Hi there" You looked down and saw a baby...awwwww kawaii...wait a minute Oo Babies don't talk...you thought carefully. "oh my god! A talking baby, I must be going crazy... . ahhhhhh" "No, No, No, I am the ruler of the Spirit World...Koenma, and you see the JR. on my hat." he says while poniting to it. You can oly nod in amazment. "Well right now Botan isn't here, but you'll meet her and Yusuke's girlfriend tomorrow. Right now you need your rest, we'll get to you when lunch is ready...hmmmmmmmm we're gonna need someone to watchover you. but who?" **

**"I don't need anyone to watch over me, Koenma..." you replied. "Oh yes you do, your case is very important to me...how about Kurama?" You didn't mind Kurama as long as it wasn't the bad atittude Hiei --;;;;;;;;;. Kurama smiled and sweetdropped..."heh heh" " No, on second thought, I want Hiei to watch over you,...Y/N. You and Hiei at the same time said "What!"  
"Koenma, please not this, anything but this!" you said pissed off. " I'm not going to watch over this onna!" He points to you, like your something weird. You look at him, pissed off "Hiei, little short shrimp don't point at me like that! I can't deal with this shit! arghhhh" "Do not amuse yourself with my height onna, you won't live long." "Oh go ahead littleman!" "Does a death wish make you act foolish?" "Maybe my death wish is ever being here in the first place!" "hn."**

"I'll leave you two to your bickering,...Kurama make Hiei doesn't hurt her..." he leaves.  
"Hiei, stop threating Y/N" "Tell her so stop acting stupid!" "I'm not stupid!"  
Kurama says with a smirk "If you don't stop I'll tell you-know-who-, who you are..."

Hiei stops dead in his tracks and turns to Kurama "You wouldn't dare kitsune!" "Would I Hiei, you know me already, you decide." "Dammit Kitsune" Hiei goes back to the windows and stares at the trees. You look dumdfounded for the moment, but shake it off..."uhhh Kurama?" "Oh Y/N don't worry maybe when you gain Hiei's trust he'll tell you. Well I'll be downstairs, and don't worry about him...he won't threaten you again." and with that said he leaves.

You walk back to your bed slowly...thinking about the event that happened...you get to your bed and lay down. You got under the covers and difted of to sleep...

While your asleep, your having a bad dream, you were tossing and turning so much that you fell to the floor...but you were so exhausted that you didn't wake

Hiei Pov.

I hear a thump sound coming from the onna, I looked over to find her on the floor sleeping. I smirked at this, it's a wonder how she fell so hard, yet hadn't woke. I sigh as I get up from the wondow sill and walk over to her and pick her up yet again bridal style. I guess she was having a bad dream or something...as soon as I picked her up, I thought I saw her smile. I shook it off...bakka onna,...bakka nigen...I layed her back on her back and tucked her in. She seemed relieved, somehow..."hn" I turn back to the window, I begin to walk towards it. As soon as I got to it, I opened the window and leaped out side to a tree. I decided to rest my eyes before lunch was ready, so I settled on a branch and closed my eyes.

(Author Pov)

After an hour you awoke with with a start,...it was about an hour passed noon. 'I feel so weak, but why?' you wondered. 'I was having a bad dream, and then I felt warm, it was as if someone was carrying me. Maybe it was just apart of the dream...but what about it was real?' You blushed a bit.  
You looked around and wondered if lunch was done yet...but ignored it...you were still very tired, you just wanted to get some sleep. You layed back down and drifted off...

me: there you go, the remake of chapter 3...all together it came up to 3 pages long so you better enjoy.  
hiei: hn...i had to carry that bakka onna growls  
me: giggles oh please you know you liked it   
hiei: she was amusing herself with my height onna!  
me: . i have a name you know...it's SERENA!  
hiei: i prefer bakka onna.  
me: SERENA!  
hiei: BAKKA ONNA!  
kurama: sweetdropped uhhhh, hope you enjoyed stsy tuned for the next chapter of Your True Love  
me: please review please please please! hugs u all


	5. Chapter 5

**me: i'm back with chapter 4 - aren't you guys happy?  
hiei: hn.**

**me: don't start with me hiei  
hiei: hn.  
kurama: well on with the fic. **

Tea Time

_Last time:__Maybe it was just apart of the dream...but what about it was real?' You blushed a bit.You looked around and wondered if lunch was done yet...but ignored it...you were still very tired, you just wanted to get some sleep. You layed back down and drifted off..._

**   
(Author Pov)  
**

**You were sleeping sliently,...very calm. You had been sleeping for about 12 hours straight! (author: wow your like a cat meow) Hiei had recently leaped in your room to see if you had awoken. Earlier that day he had saw Yukina entering the room with a tray for lunch,...and one 2 hours ago for dinner.  
'How can this nigen be so weak?'Hiei had thought many times before.**

**There was a light knock on Y/N's door. Yukina comes from behind "umm...Hiei-san, Koenma-sama wishes to see downstairs, to talk to you about Y/N." she said lightly. She walked over to the nightstand, and took a look at the two trays "She didn't eat at all, I bet when she wake up she will be." she smiled gently. Hiei justed watched as Yukina went to retrieve the full trays,...it looked like she was having trouble with lifting both of them.  
Hiei used his speed to get there before anything spilled "Hn." Yukina smiled. "Thank you, Hiei-san, you wouldn't mind helping me bring it downstairs?" "Hn." was all he replied.**

Hiei Pov.

**  
I had helped my sister with bring the trays down...hn...I could only stare at her in awww, I can only watch her from afar, it's better this way...**

I head into the tea room, and find everyone there drinking tea. I don't know what the find to special about tea...hn. nigen customs...

"Would you like some tea Hiei?" I heard Yukina ask me quitely. I couldn't help myself to say no..."whatever..."

Yukina smiled at me, as she poured the tea into the cup..."There you go, Hiei-san..." "Hn."

(Author Pov.)

**  
Everyone was calm, drinking their tea,...when Koenma finally spoke "Y/N's case highly different..." he began. "She was meant to come here,...the man that was chasing her was Ashita Kobito. He was a Linger demon, lower class apparition. Linger demons once they see see, smell you, they will go after you for one thing...to reproduce." He ended slightly.  
"So how did he see Y/N?" Kuwabara asked. "He broke out of the jail, and while Botan and I were looking at pictures of everyone case files, her picture fell, he barged in my office. He saw her picture and lefted immediately." Koenma said regretfully. "Oh..."**

**"Why does she need our protection, then?" Yusuke asked. Koenma sighed "Because even thought Hiei might of knocked him unconscience, still doesn't mean he would let go of her that easily...he has her scent, and he won't stop till she's his..." Yusuke chuckled. "So when this guy comes here, were gonna give him a little punchy punchy and" "Down Boy" Genkai said with an annoyed look. "Your going to have to learn their weaknesses in order to beat him, even thought he may be a lower class demon, they are sly and quick." "Oh grandma you gonna ruin all the fun . !"**

Genkai got up quickly "Tomorrow Kuwabara, and Yusuke will be training with me. Hiei, Kurama..." Both looked at her. "You will be helping Y/N get her spirit energy up, for her own defense." "Of course" "Hn."  
"Well everybody tomorrow's a big day for everybody...so let's hit the sack, I'm pooped!" Kuwabara said.

"Goodnight everyone." The ice madien replied. "Goodnight Yukina-Chan, do you want me to tuck you in!" "No, thank you, Kazuma-san." "As least let me walk you upstairs." "It's ok, you needn't really." "Oh I would be honored..." he said as he walked towards her, but immediately fell flat on his face.

Everyone started laughting at him, except Hiei and Yukina, Kurama could only find himself to chuckle a bit, for he knew who did it. Kurama looked around the room, and found that the fire demon was gone. 'He probably went back upstairs to keep an eye on Y/N.' "Who did this!" Kuwabara cried. "Kuwabakka! This is the second time today you were flat on the floor!" Yusuke said , as he helped Kuwabara up.

**"Enough with the foolishness!" Genaki yelled. "Everyone get to sleep!" with that said everyone ran upstairs, to not hear the rath of Genkai.  
Everyone had their own room, even Hiei, but he prefered sleeping in trees. It's occasional that he sleeps in his bedroom. Right now Hiei was found in your room, sitting on the window sill, as always. You were sleeping soundly, unaware of the big events that await you tomorrow.**

Hiei smirked 'hn. I wonder how the bakka onna will hold up with the training Kurama and I are going to give her...we'll see in time.' he thought curiously. He looked back at you for a moment then turned back 'hmmmm a Linger Demon, hn. lower class, he would run easily against my katana...might as well rest my eyes for tomorrow.' He closed his eyes, drifted off...

me: yay fourth chappie up, aren't you guys happy!  
hiei: i'll see tomorrow how the onna will be in training smirk  
kurama: we would have to go easy on her you know Hiei?  
hiei: hn.  
me: well stayed tuned for the next chapter! - love you all  
_  
_


End file.
